Percy Jackson Guardian of the Hunt
by Alti
Summary: You've read the title. You know what it's about. Percy gets betrayed by camp and he goes to Olympus to die, but then they make him the guardian of the hunt. This is my first story, hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy POV **

I was standing on Half-Blood Hill. It's been 6 months since I've been here. During those six months I was training with dad in Atlantis to become more prepared for threats and dangers. (Dad said that this would allow me to better protect those that I loved, so I accepted) He helped me with my powers. I can now make storms, earthquakes, vapor travel, make hurricanes a whole lot easier, control water temperature, so I can make ice or scalding hot water, and over all just control water easier.

Also I trained in swordsmanship everyday, so I got a whole lot better at it. And dad trained me to use a trident, and now I would call myself good with a trident, but I stick with Riptide. And now I finally get to go back to camp

As I walked into camp I noticed that I was getting dirty looks from the campers, as if I had done something wrong. I wondered what was wrong with them. I went to the big house to go and check in with Chiron.

"Hey Chiron."

He looked surprised "Percy, my boy, I see that you finally finished your training." "Yeah I did, look what I can do now." And then I made a cup out of ice, put water in the cup along with a few ice cubes and gave it to him. "Cool, right?" "Yes, Percy, You have learned much." "Chiron, I was wondering, what happened when I was gone? All the campers are giving me dirty looks like I did something wrong."

Chiron looked sad, and then told me "Well, right after you left a new Ares camper named Jack came to camp, he's about a year younger than you. He slayed one hellhound without training, and then some campers made him their idol for some reason. But of course not everyone. You were always an idol around camp, the humble hero, and people always looked up to you. Jack wanted everyone to like him, so he started spreading rumors about you. How you were dishonest, and how you never truly liked the campers. I didn't believe him, as I know you aren't like that, and a few of the older campers also don't idolize him. But he still became the impromptu leader of the camp." Well that was a lot to digest. So nearly all the camp dislikes or hates me, and only the older campers don't. Great welcome back present.

I then went back to my cabin saw that all my stuff was there. Thanks dad, I thought. I laid there and took a nap until I heard the horn for dinner. I got up and went to the pavilion. I got more dirty looks but I saw a few happy faces. Such as the Stolls, Nico, Malcolm, and Clarisse, which I found interesting. Guess she really didn't like her half-brother. Oddly enough Annabeth didn't look as happy, but she smiled at me. I couldn't shake the feeling that it was fake though.

I went and sat down at the Poseidon table to eat barbeque when a guy, who I guessed was Jack, got up and walked over to my table. He stopped by were I was sitting. The guy was kinda short and bulky with a buzz cut, and squinty brown eyes. He looked very egotistical, and boy was I right. He said in a husky voice "Who are you? You should sit at the unclaimed table." "Clearly, you don't no me. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." That seemed to infuriate him. I guess he thinks that I will try to become leader of the camp again. "Look kid, I've had enough your lies, go to the unclaimed table." Then I yelled "Hey Poseidon, can you claim me again to make this guy shut up?!" And with that a sea green trident floated above my head. "There, see, I'm a son of Poseidon." The campers who still liked me were cracking up on the floor laughing their heads off, while I just looked at Jack with a smirk. Jack said "Sh-sh-shut up."

After that fiasco everyone ate in peace until dinner was finished. Then I went to go find Annabeth. I found her and said "Hey, Wise Girl, how are you?" "Oh I'm fine Percy." I then kissed her, because it's been so long. But she didn't kiss me back, there was no spark between us, no passion.

**1 Week later **

This week has been a living Hades for me. Most of the campers hated me, Annabeth kept on being distant with me, and most of the people who liked me didn't anymore. He trampled over Katie's garden, and then left footprints back to my cabin. Katie blamed me even though anyone who knows me would no that I wouldn't do that. Jack told Chiron about a prank that the Stolls were about to do, and then blamed me. Again the Stolls believed Jack over me, even though I helped in some of their pranks. He broke one of Leo's inventions, and wait for it... Blamed me again! And he believed Jack! He broke Clarisse's spear, and blamed me, burned down a quarter of the forest and told Grover I did it, and they both believed him! All I had left was Chiron, Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth. Thalia and Nico were to busy to come and hang out with me. I can't really have fun with Chiron, so all I had left to talk to on a daily basis was Annabeth.

I was walking down to the beach for my date with Annabeth. I had a box with a necklace inside of it. It had a silver chain with an Owl pendant and one the back it said _Wisegril+Seaweedbrain Forever. _I walked onto the beach and I looked for Annabeth, but I did not expect what I saw. All the camp, except Chiron, were gathered around something. I pushed my way to the front, and I was broken by what I saw.

I saw Jack kissing Annabeth. My whole life was crumbling down around me. I managed to croak out "Annabeth, why?" Everyone was shocked to see me. Annabeth said "Because Jack is more interesting then you, he's way stronger, a way better hero, and more loyal then you were." Then Jack said "Don't you forget it babe." Then the crowd started cheering. I felt such outrage in me. They have betrayed the wrong person. They just pushed me over the edge. I got up with a cold look in my eyes. I was causing earthquakes making everyone but me fall to the ground, a storm was raging above me, and I was surrounded by a hurricane. I amplified my voice with the water because I had a deadly quiet, yet sarcastic, tone when I spoke.

"Really Annabeth, he's more loyal than me? A better hero? Definitely. All I did was save Olympus twice, defeat Kronos, go into Tartarus for you, tell you my Achilles heel, you being my only memory when I was taken, retrieve the master bolt, defeat the Minotaur, Medusa, the Hydra, and Ares. Jack is definitely more loyal and a better hero than me. We. Are. Through. And with that I through the necklace on the ground and vapor traveled outside my mom's apartment building. What I saw broke me even more.

The entire building was on fire. A firefighter came up to me. "Who are you son?" "I am Percy Jackson, son of Sally Jackson who lived in this building." "I'm really sorry Percy, but no one survived the fire." I then vapor traveled to the Empire State Building. I came up to the Guard. "Give me the key to the six hundredth floor unless you want three feet of celestial bronze in you." He looked at me fearfully "Here's the key, please don't stab me!" "I won't." With that I went into the elevator, used the key, and went up. The elevator music was still horrible.

I walked through the paths on Olympus to get to the throne room. I didn't pay attention to Olympus' beauty because it reminded me too much of Annabeth and her betrayal. Once I got to the throne room I saw all the gods there. I thought they must be in a meeting. They all looked at me. Then Zeus angrily asked, "Perseus, why have you interrupted this meeting?" I answered, "I have one wish. I wish to die."


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy POV **

All the gods gaped in shock at what I just said. Aphrodite and Hestia had tears in their eyes. Once Zeus got over his shock he asked "Why?"

"Everyone at camp betrayed me and hate, Annabeth left me-"

"Annabeth would never. She is too smart to make such a dumb choice." Athena arrogantly said.

"I swear on the Styx that she did." I deadpanned. "And as I was about to say that the only people who still like me are always busy, not that it's their fault." After I said this all the gods looked like they were having a mental conversation. Whatever they were talking about Artemis looked angry about.

Artemis looked cute when angry... Wait NO Percy you can't think that she is a maiden goddess, not some Aphrodite girl. After a few minutes they all looked at me, and then Zeus said. "Well we won't kill you because that would hurt many people and gods alike. And you have gotten very powerful over your time with Poseidon. So Perseus Jackson, will you accept godhood." I was shocked that they would offer me this again, and after that it was a simple decision. I had no one left. "I accept your offer Lord Zeus". After I said that the fates flashed in. I guess they gave me godhood. They started chanting in ancient Greek faster than I could understand. They chanted for a full minute. After that the three fates pointed at me and beams shot out of the three fingers. I felt so much power course through, it was exhilarating.

Then the fates spoke "All hail Perseus, God of Time, Natural Disasters, Weather, and the Betrayed." In my head I thought wow I got some really cool domains. But then the fates continued. "Your symbol of power shall be Riptide, and your sacred animal is the Hellhound." And with that the fates flashed out.

It was at that time when I noticed that everyone was staring. "What's wrong?" Zeus finally said "Well you have wings." And then Aphrodite squealed "And you're so handsome!" I was very confused. Poseidon saw this and summoned me up a mirror. Zeus was right, I did have wings, and they were jet black. Also that meant that my shirt ripped off. It was then that I noticed the blushing goddesses in the room, except for Aphrodite who was drooling. Then I looked back in the mirror. Godhood causes a lot of changes in appearance. My eyes were the same sea green but with a ring of gold and grey. My jaw was more defined, as were my muscles. I was taller, now 6'2 from my old 5'10. Also, my skin my unblemished, all of the scars were gone. I was now very uncomfortable being shirtless in front of the Olympians. My dad saw this and flashed a sea green shirt on me with slits for my wings. I nodded at him in thanks.

Zeus finally spoke "Well Perseus, seeing as you have such powerful domains, and you were a powerful demigod, I believe that we should make you into the thirteenth Olympian. Does anyone disagree?" Only Ares raised his hand. "Then it is decided, Perseus, you shall be the thirteenth Olympian." With that he snapped his fingers and a throne appeared. My throne. The back of the throne was a grandfather clock, while the rest of the throne was made of multicolored stone. The cushion was made out of cloud. All in all, I thought it looked really cool.

"We decided to let Artemis train you in your godly powers, such as flashing, changing your size, and unleashing your true form." Zeus boomed. Now I understand why Artemis was so mad. "Where will she train me?" "Why with the hunt of course." "That's suicide!" "Do not worry, it will be only temporary" I sighed with relief. Zeus spoke again "Is that all?" No one said anything. "Meeting adjourned!" And then all the gods flashed out except for Poseidon and Artemis. Poseidon walked up to me and said, "I'm so proud of you. Tell me if you need anything." "How about a tent?" I asked, and Poseidon nodded, snapped his fingers, and then in my hands was a sea green box. "Just put it on the ground and say "Open" and it will, as well as "Close" to close it up. Also only you can command it to open and close." "Thanks dad, it's great." He smiled and then flashed out.

Artemis walked up to me and said "We are at the North Cascades national park in Washington. Be there by sundown." She was still very mad. She then flashed out. Since I didn't know how to flash, and flying would take too long, I vapor traveled to the national park. I picked up vapor travel when I was training with my dad. I then flew over the national park until I found the hunters campsite. I landed on a tree branch not far away and heard Artemis telling them the news.

**Artemis POV **

Ugh, I can't believe I have to train Perseus the ways of being a god. After I told him where we were, I flashed to the hunters' camp to tell them the bad news. "Girls gather around." The gathered in a half circle around me. "I am forced to train the new male god. So he will be staying here with us." After the hunters heard this it was an uproar." Girls calm down. He can do all the chores and make our meals. So less for work for you." The hunters started cheering at the thought of having a slave to do the menial work for them. I know Perseus is different from other males, but a male is a male, they're all bad. After a minute or so we heard a boom in the sky and looked up. We saw an object flying down at the camp. The hunters pulled out their bows to try and shoot the object, but it was going to0 fast.

**Percy POV **

Once I heard Artemis' speech I flew up really high, I would say 15,000 feet. Then I dived right at the camp. At 5,00 feet I heard a boom, I guess I broke the sound barrier I was going so fast. I saw arrows flying past me. The hunters couldn't hit me. I hit the ground and caused a minor earthquake, with me being the god of natural disasters knocking the hunters and Artemis down. I had my head down. When I walked out the crater everyone was up and they all had arrows pointed at me. Thalia came up and said, "Who are you?" "Thalia, you don't even remember your own cousin? I'm offended." It was then I raised my head. "Percy?" "Yes Thalia, it's me. She then came up and punched me in the jaw.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Look I'm sorry. I have had many time consuming things as well as writer's block, so I haven't updated in a while. But the again that's no excuse, so I will try to update more often.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson characters. All rights go to Rick Riordan**

**Percy POV **

I can't believe it. Thalia just punched me. I was on the ground, looking at her in shock. "What the Hades was that for?!" She leaned over me, her face full of anger. "It was for cheating on Annabeth, you idiot! Did you really think that she wouldn't tell me?" I was confused at first. I didn't cheat on Annabeth… Oh that evil girl. I started to get angry. I got up and spoke quietly. "Really Thalia, you would believe her before me? You didn't think of asking Chiron? Or me? My fatal flaw is loyalty, say it with me, loyalty. I didn't cheat on her. She cheated on me!" After that I pushed her back. She got furious. "Annabeth wouldn't do something so stupid!" She then proceeded to punch me in the gut with an electrified fist. I summoned water around my fist and froze it like an ice boxing glove. "I swear on the Styx that she cheated on me!" Thunder rang above my head. I was about to punch her, my eyes like a storm, when I saw her face. It had expressions of hurt, betrayal, shock, and guilt. I stopped before I punched her. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Percy. I should've listened to you first." "It's alright Pinecone Face, but would you trust me next time." "Yeah Fish Breath, I will." Then we hugged. Everyone else looked on in shock. I would too if two people who were just fighting, then apologized, then started joking around.

After our little show Artemis called me to her tent. "Yes Artemis?" I said tentatively. "Perseus, first you will address me as milady or lady Artemis, but not Artemis." "Yes milady." "Now, I want you to first check the perimeter of the camp and then scout everything in a 3 mile radius of the camp. After you're done with that report back to me and I will give you your list of chores. You are now dismissed."

"Yes milady."

I left the tent and saw most of the hunters gathered outside, and they were wall glaring at me. Phoebe came up to me and said "We don't want you here boy. You are disgusting and filthy." I just stared at her. Then I jumped and flapped my wings as hard as possible, leaving all the hunters on the ground. As I went to check the perimeter I heard them yelling at me and I laughed at them.

After I had checked the perimeter of the camp and scouted I reported back to Artemis.

"Milady may I come in?" "Yes Perseus." I walked in and saw Artemis sitting in a chair facing me, she was in her 18 year old form instead of her usual 12 year old one. She had a confidant, dominant pose almost, with her auburn hair framing her heart shaped face and beautiful silver eyes- wait, wait, wait, Percy she's a maiden goddess, you can't think that. "Well, what did you see?" "Nothing of interest milady, except for a bear den 2 miles to the camps North West." "I'm surprised you noticed that. Of course I had already scouted for any dangers. I was testing you, to see if you might have hope for being the hunt's guardian. And you didn't fail. There are some rules. No flirting with the hunters. No disrespect to the hunters. And don't be near the hunters unless I tell you or if it's mandatory. Now your chores shall be to do the laundry for the hunters, sharpen all the hunt's arrows, make all the hunters meals, clean the dishes, as well as making them baths, and finally you will learn archery, you can't ruin the hunt's reputation with your horrible skills. You shall carry out any order any hunter has asked of you without complaint. Now is that clear." "Yes lady Artemis." "Now go sharpen the hunt's arrows." "Yes milady."

**3 Hours Later **

I finally finished sharpening the arrows. It's as if they were all purposefully blunted. Of course I wouldn't be surprised if that were the fact as the hunters do hate me. Thalia came over to me and said "Hey Perce." "Hey Thals." "Lady Artemis told me to tell you that you have laundry to do after you make us lunch." "I don't ever get a break do I?" I muttered to myself. I walked back into the hunters camp and went tot he dining tent. "So what do you guys want for lunch." The hunters got a mischievous look on their faces, and then they all whispered to Artemis. Artemis got up and said "Well Perseus we want fresh fettuccine with a chicken liver sauce and a side of fresh salad." My eyes widened. "Okaaaaay." So I thought about what she asked for, closed my eyes, and snapped my fingers. After I snapped I hear gasps. I opened my eyes to see what she asked for perfectly made. "Let me guess. You all want the same thing." They all nodded. And I snapped my fingers again and then poof everyone has fresh fettuccine and whatever. I thought about pizza and blue coke, snapped my fingers, and their it was in my hands. I ate at the stump of a tree, thinking the hunters would get mad if I got near them.

After they had finished lunch I sprayed all the dishes with pressurized water and then dried each of them off.

I went to go do the laundry. When I saw the pile of clothes I was truly amazed. Amazed in the fact the teenage girls can use some many clothes in the time span of a week. I gathered all the clothes up, except the undergarments, as I was uncomfortable in doing those, and tried to use my powers to clean them. They all got tangled into a gigantic mess. So I separated each article of the hunters' clothes and washed them individually. And then I had to make sure there was no wrinkles and that the clothes were dry and "crisp" according to Artemis. And the thing was that the clothes were nearly completely covered in mud, which I had to get out.

**3 Hours Later **

"Lady Artemis I finished washing the clothes." "Really Perseus, all of them?" Artemis spoke slowly. "Well... not all of them. I didn't wash the undergarments as I was uncomfortable washing them." "That is what I wanted, I will get one of the hunters to wash them." I could tell she was pleased. "Now, you need to make the hunters bath, but of course no looking at them." "Yes of course."

I yelled "Hunters! I'm gonna make your bath then leave." Wow, I feel really awkward saying that. I made a giant tub made of never melting ice, and filled it with hot water, hoping that it wouldn't get cold. I was correct as I wasn't yelled at for the water being to cold. It was now time for dinner.

"So, what do you guys want?" Artemis asked "How about spaghetti and meatballs?" They all nodded their heads in agreement. I snapped my fingers and bam! Spaghetti and meatballs for everybody. I wanted a cheeseburger and fries, with some blue coke and after another finger snap I had what I a cheeseburger.

After dinner was finished Artemis spoke "Perseus, it's time to learn how to use a bow." "Oh no, I'm going to severely hurt somebody." "You can't be that bad." "You'd be surprised." We talked as we walked down to the range. "Okay, first things first, we need to get you a bow. And since you can summon things somehow, why don't you summon your own bow. That way it will be personalized specifically for you, and you will be able to summon arrows onto the string when you want to." "Really?" I questioned. "Yes Perseus, now try it." So I thought of a bow, closed my eyes, and snapped my fingers. I heard Artemis gasp. "What?" "Perseus look at your bow." So I opened my eyes and gasped myself. The wood was black, with a sea green grip, and it had golden lines going down the shaft. And the bow was nearly as tall as myself.

"Perseus, now that you've stopped gawking at your bow just go up and take a shot." So I went up pulled the string back, which I found more difficult the more I pulled it back. I summoned an arrow and released. And then I continued to watch as it nearly hit Thalia, how looked kind of angry. "Lady Artemis, I suggest we continue." But I saw here balled over on the floor laughing. "Oh,... how... could... someone... be... so... bad?" She said between laughs. "Artemis am I going to learn or not?" She finally stopped laughing. "Of course we are. Now get into your stance." And I did. "No no no no no. It's all wrong. Have your feet facing the right spread apart about a foot. Good, good. Now summon the arrow. Now have your left hand in a skywards fist. Good. Now pull back with your right hand and use your back muscles. Now release." I did as she said and I hit the target. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Artemis." "Your welcome Perseus. Now go get some sleep, your going to need it.

So I left and put the tent my dad gave me on a rock outcropping that was about 50 yards away from the camp, that way I could scout for enemies if need. Inside the tent was a king size bed that I really wanted to lay down on, a dresser with a mirror, a book case, and a bedside table. And on the table were pictures of my mom, one with me, one with Paul, one with all three of us, and one of her alone. These were my last remaining pictures of her. I silently thanked my dad. Then I took off my shirt, fell on the bed, and promptly fell asleep.


End file.
